


It Was Golden When The Day Met The Night

by Gumbies



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I usually make Brendon the dom, I've sort of warmed up to dominant Ryan, M/M, Neck Kissing, Omfg I'm complete trash for ryden, On stage PDA, Oral, PDA, Public Bathroom, Ryan is really horny, Ryden, Semi Public, Smut, SubBrendon, The bathroom door is locked but like, This took way longer than I wanted it too, concert pda, domRyan, everyone can hear brendon, ryan is a total slut, ryden smut, that's a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gumbies/pseuds/Gumbies
Summary: Ryan confesses his love to Brendon, but will that be the only major thing taking place between them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship way to much for my own good. I wrote this while sleep deprived so if there are spelling errors please let me know haha

The Concert was just about to start. I began pacing nervously around behind stage, thinking about what had happened just 5 hours prior. The words still bouncing around in my head, ricocheting off opposing thoughts and crashing into me like a ton of bricks. Who knew just three words would turn me from a bullet proof guy into a nervous wreck who was unable to handle any of his thoughts or even the process of thinking.

I heard the crowd start to cheer as the starting band began playing, some people sang along but others just cheered. I smiled as I found myself thinking of the earlier days of my band, just a couple of guys singing songs, the humblest of beginnings, now on tours and famous. I wished the band who was up before us the same level of fame that we had achieved over the years.

After 30-40 minutes or so, they began to introduce us to the crowd of teens and young adults.

Trading places on stage, we started off with the Classic "I Write Sins". Ryan and I discussed singing it in the form of a duet just for the hell of it.

Soon our voices echoed throughout the crowd as we began singing, the crowd jumped with our beating hearts and in the beat of the song. His voice was higher than mine during the duet, he sang differently than I did, my voice was ending notes quicker where as he left his longer, I was more upbeat, he was smoother, it sounded wonderful but it truly showed the two of us in our true form just by singing a song.

"With poise and rationality, again!" With my last breath expelled, I grabbed the mic and began thanking the audience for being with us, rambling about sex for a minute just for kicks, then cracking a joke about being on tour with my band.

Our next song was But It's better if you do, Ryan usually took over the chorus where as I sang the rest. Once the song began, the jumping changed to better fit the beat of the current song.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ryan walking behind me as I started to sing. I kept my eyes forward, the crowd started cheering louder and Ryan's lips were on my neck, once the contact was met the crowd was in a frenzy. I could hear individual screams and hollers, but soon they were only faint noises as Ryan began sucking on the soft spot under my jaw, teasing the area with his teeth. I stuttered a bit in the song as my mind began falling apart at the seams, unraveling under the spell of Ryan's lips. Once his lips left my desperately tilted neck, the fans excitement of the moment subsided.

He started singing the chorus of the song immediately as he pulled away, How long had he been kissing me? I thought as I collected my thoughts. 

"Well isn't this exactly where you'd like me.." His voice was so beautiful, I continued to play but kept my attention on him. His hips were swerving with the song as I began singing. Both of us on stage, it was as if we just dismissed those who were were supposed to be singing to disappeared and we just began singing to each other.

During Mad as Rabbits, Ryan kissed me again, this time on my shoulder. It was not like he had done before, usually we kiss relatively quickly just to break the tension of being on stage and the stress that comes along with it. This however was intimate, or at least as intimate as we could be without raising suspicion.  I noticed that each touch was like a drug, when he kissed me I did not pull away or refuse him the opportunity to touch me, I encouraged it. Tilting my head for him to get a better feel for it, or scooting closer to him on stage hoping he'd kiss me again.

Two hours passed like two minutes and we were shuffling offstage, while everyone else was congratulating each other on a job well done, I was preoccupied with checking to see if I had a hickey or a mark of any kind on my neck or shoulders. Straggler fans began pushing through security behind stage and saw me running past, I ignored their plea to get my autograph or a picture and bolted to the bathroom. 

Pushing the door open, one hammered man walked by burping with slight chuckles in between and reeking of vomit. Once inside I checked to see if there were any others in the stalls, there wasn't and I locked the door, not hearing the confirmation click that goes with it but I didn't exactly care.

"Holy fuck." I said aloud, I paced and tried to slow my breathing down. As I walked up to the mirror, I could already see the darkened skin without even being that close to view them. They stretched from the middle of my neck to the end of my shoulder on my right side. I closed my eyes, pressing my hands on the counter while leaning forward.

I heard a click, I looked towards the sound and saw a familiar face. I panicked a bit, Ryan's head popped through the opening of the door, scanning the room, quickly locking eyes with mine.

"Oh, I uh..." I said, Ryan just walked in, locking the door with a loud click. That's what was missing, I thought.

"Brendon, you have been avoiding me all day." He said quietly, walking towards me a bit. The room fell silent.

I thought about what he said before, right before the concert. He said he loved me. He loved me. Why? When? It was not really making sense to me, why would he? I'm an asshole. I tease him all the time. I gathered that he knew I didn't mean any of it, but still.

I sighed, I did love him, I just didn't know how to say it back, mostly because I had never told anyone that I loved them, especially in the way I felt about Ryan.

"Brendon?"

I think that I my body was working on another level, my feet walked towards him, my hands reached forward and my lips met his in a passionate crash of emotions. His hands were immediately placed on my ass, completely unprompted but not an issue at all. In fact my hips moved forward to meet with his, the brush of friction was ecstacy, I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

Ryan twisted me around and shoved me against the door, holding me in place with his torso and hips. A small whimper rose from my throat as he began to grind against me, a growing mass in his pants made the experience even better. 

"Oh my god, Ryan." I breathed, trying my best to stay upright, but my knees started to buckle. I held myself up by his shoulders and straightened myself out.

"Shhhh.." His lips grazed mine, his hands moved down at the waist of my jeans, pulling me closer by my belt loops. His fingers slid towards my zipper, undoing the buttons on my jeans and gently pulling the zipper down.

I couldn't help but groan as he began palming the extremely noticable bulge that had appeared.

"So eager?" I managed to mumble in a teasing way.

He ignores me, kissing my neck with small bites between each soft touch of his lips. My entire body was on fire, each touch felt amplified, like he knew exactly where to touch me and where it would feel best. 

That's when the realization set in, I hadn't ever done this before. I mean, I had had sex with women before, but, I knew this was different. Of course it was, I started to panic.

"Ryan." I said quietly, he lifted his head to meet eyes with me, his soft eyes made me feel something indescribable.

He tilted his head in a questioning way. I swallowed what last bit of pride I had.

"I've never done this before, not with-"

"A guy." He finished my sentence, he smiled then stood up to where he was no longer touching me, the lack of contact was hell.

"Do you want to?" He said quietly, I blushed and turned away.

"Yes, but like I said..." I didn't look at him, but I could tell he was smiling.

"I'll take the lead then." He smirked, I couldn't help but smile a bit. He leaned forward again and kissed me, softer and more delicately. 

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled, I didn't know if he meant to say it out loud or not.

His lips left mine but continued to my neck and shoulders, he started pulling down my sleeve so that my right shoulder was exposed, already covered in hickies from his previous visit there.

A small and slightly embarrassing whimper came out of me, sounding more desperate and needy than I wanted. With one hand behind my neck, his other than began it's way to my boxers, his fingers quickly slipping in between the elastic band.

My head hit the door as his hand held and stroked my dick, I prayed that the door stayed locked. He stood up for only a moment, but that was just to swiftly take off my shirt. Soon he began moving downwards, the once pleasant and soft touches of his lips on my neck were now trailing down my chest and stomach.

"Fuck." I muttered, my voice was still expressing an embarrassing amount of lust and need; luckily Ryan's reaction was a subtle smirk and a longer time spend kissing my hips.

My body weight was only supported by my shoulders that were pressed against the door with my hips out, I wanted so badly to grab his soft hair, to just stroke it and feel it inbetween my fingers.

I could see a glimpse of his shoulders, his back was very toned for his size. I could see hickies appearing across my hip bones, a gentle throb in my pants quickly ensued. His lips traveled to the fabric of my pants, the asshole had decided to just tease me by licking and sucking on the jeans I was wearing.

"Fuck, Ryan..." I whispered quietly, my knees were shaking only slightly due to the soft touches of Ryan's lips. Every thought I had was what I wanted Ryan to do to me and what I so desperately wanted to do to him.

I felt his fingers grasping the elastic band of my boxers once again, pulling them down to expose my member that had become extremely hard during the time Ryan spent on his knees. My hand finally rested on his head,his soft hair slipping between my fingers as my fist slowly closed around a small handful of his feathery locks.

Ryan's perfect lips once again began exploring my lower section. Kissing the base of my dick, my stomach curled and I heaved forward a bit. Leaning down he licked from the base up, sucking on the tip, then descending down. A shudder ripped through me as his mouth worked a spell over my body. I slowly moved my hips to meet with his throat, a small moan exited his mouth.

I could feel that I wasn't going to last long, and as Ryan began sucking harder and moving his head faster I came. Ryan grabbed my hips and pulled me towards him, taking in all of it, after a few seconds he lifted his head and swallowed the rest.

"Fuck.." I muttered, my heart pounding in my chest. Ryan seemed calm, at least compared to my heaving body. 

"Would you like to continue?" Ryan asked with a small smirk, I practically melted away as his perfect teeth shined through. 

"What do you have in mind?" I questioned. Ryan stood up, hands still on my hips as he twisted me around to where I was up against the door. His hands roamed around my thighs and ass, squeezing and stroking me accompanied by small and quiet groans.

The sound of a zipper made me almost uncontrollably move my hips towards the sound. I was met with a warm cock inbetween my cheeks, Ryan slowly grinding into me without actually entering me.

"Please Ryan..." I felt his body lean forward, his breath against the skin of my neck, and his voice that ripped through my very being.

"Please Ryan, what?" He responded, his lips nuzzled in my neck. My legs practically gave out from underneath him.

"You know what." I whimpered, I couldn't believe he wanted me to say it. 

"I want to hear you say it." 

"Fuck me, please.." I finally stammered, my voice shaking with equal amounts of lust and embarrassment. 

Ryan released one of his hands from my hips, the one hand still on my hip tightened it's grip.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." Ryan said, his voice sounded different, not his regular happy go lucky tone, this was more dominant and powerful.

With that I felt a finger slowly push inside me, I hissed at the sudden friction he was causing. His spit was working a bit, but still not enough. 

My whimpers began echoing throughout the bathroom, I tried to support my body but my knees began to give out.

"Shhh.. we don't want to be interupted do we?" I could only respond by shaking my head.

He added in a second finger, he started moving faster.

"Fuck, you're so tight.." he muttered, I smiled half proud, half devious. A third and final finger was added and I couldn't hold back any kind of cursing or moaning, Ryan just laughed at my undoing.

He slowly slid his fingers out and I almost screamed, I felt as if I needed his touch. A firmiluar warmth slid between my legs, I moved my hips back again. 

"Are you sure you want to?" He asked, I couldn't hold back my annoyed groan.

What did he think I wanted? Teasing? 

"Ryan, please.. I need it.." I hated how desperate I sounded, but I was not about to let anything end.

In one swift move, his hips moved forward and he slid inside me, a lustful groan escaping the opening of his lips. My hands grabbed at the door, teeth bearing and hissing. I knew it would hurt, I was prepared for it, it was just was unexpected in a way.

"You're doing so good baby.." he groaned as he began thrusting in me slowly, the friction was almost unbearable, but I didn't want to stop. I moved my hips back to meet him mid thrust. Ryan began moaning quietly to himself, I just about came at the sound of that alone. 

In one perfect thrust, he hit my prostate. I went forward a bit, no longer bent in the way I was, but now almost fully against the wall. Ryan took that as a sign to move quicker and rougher, one of his hands slid down and wrapped around my throbbing length, while the other remained at my hip.

"Fuck, you're so good.." he said, his thrusts became harder and more erratic, he started to mutter my name in between curses. His hand began to jerk me off in sync with his quick thrusts. My eyes were half closed and rolled back, hands grabbing the wall, legs shaking. I couldn't picture a better moment, I felt as if nothing in life could be as good as what was happening, Ryan having his way with me while I desperately craved his touch. He leaned forward and began kissing my back, biting my shoulders and neck. 

I fell closer and closer towards the edge, I knew Ryan was too, his movements were spaced out awkwardly and we're harder than before.

"Ryan I'm..." 

"Me too." He responded quickly, then with one fast and hard thrust, I came, moaning loudly as I did. Ryan still hadn't and began moving faster as I shook violently underneath him.

Within 5-6 pumps he pulled out and groaned, I was slightly grateful he didn't cum in me.

"Oh my god.." I half chuckled, my orgasm still lingering, my knees were at their limit and I had to lean myself against the door for support. Ryan pulled his pants up and walked to grab some toilet paper to clean up the evidence of our meet. I collected my shirt that had been flung across the room, with some difficulty of course. My legs were wobbly and unstable.

We stood in silence for a while, I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my face had a healthy shade of pink across my cheeks. 

Once Ryan was done he stood up, his eyes looking over me. 

"I never thought that I'd be able to do that." 

"I never thought you wanted to. Thank God I was wrong." I laughed. He walked over to kiss me again, soft and sensitive, like I was made of thin glass and the slightest touch would cause me to break apart.

"I love you." I finally said, it had been lingering on the tip of my tongue, but I never could say it.

"I love you too." He said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
